


Dedicated To My Prince

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Famous Ashton, Famous Harry, Famous Luke, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Louis is Harry's muse, M/M, Normal Liam, Normal Louis, Normal Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is in a famous band called 5 Seconds of Summer. Louis Tomlinson is a normal boy who sleeps with the pop star and gets a little more out of it then he expected. Like love, heartbreak, and a few songs written about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated To My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so don't get thrown off because I chose to name their band 5 Seconds of Summer.... the band is a mixture of some of the 5sos and 1d boys put together. This story went a totally different way then I had planned but in the end I'm happy with it. So Enjoy xxx

It was Saturday, so Louis wasn't surprised to find himself in a club with his best mate Niall, drinking to get drunk. Niall decided it would be best for them to go out because Louis has been complaining about being lonely. Thing is, Niall has found himself a new boyfriend so Louis felt a little left out. They are in the phase where they can't keep their hands off each other, and are just really protective. He has met Liam twice and he is a good guy. Perfect for Niall, but that doesn't mean he can't hate him. Well he doesn't hate him, he just hates that Niall isn't single cuz now he doesn't have a wingman. Niall said he would be a wingman for Louis tonight but that all went to shit when Liam showed up. Niall insisted it was a coincidence. Louis knows he is lying and that Niall told Liam to come. He really does hate couples.

So that's how he finds himself dancing drunkenly with some guy who is no where near his type and is getting way to touchy with him. When the guys hand winds all the way around Louis and grabs his dick, Louis turns around and slaps him. He quickly rushes away, pushing through the crowd. If he wasn't so drunk he would walk home because that's where he wants to be right now. He has no money for a taxi- and really he should have thought tonight through. As he walks for the bar (he's already drunk and even sadder than he was when he arrived so why not another fruity drink?) he freezes because- wow. He doesn't think he has ever seen a guy so pretty. The boy was tall, curly hair that is pulled back in a American flag bandanna, and beautiful pink lips. Louis is in love. Well he is drunk actually, so that explains why he is already walking to the boy, interrupting his conversation with a tan boy who was almost as cute. Just not Louis’ type.

“Hi!” he smiles as he steps in front of the boy. The boys eyes look down to his and wow, green. How pretty. A beautiful smile spreads across the taller boys face and- is that a dimple? Louis might faint (probably because he has way too much alcohol in his system but mostly because of this angel in front of him).

“Hello,” he says in a deep slow voice.   
  


“Will you dance with me? Please?” Louis asks- begs. He watches the boy look up at the other guy and hears the boy behind him chuckle. Louis deflates because he didn't even think about how they were probably dating. He is an idiot.

“Of course I will, love,” he smiles and stands from his seat, putting his drink down on the bar. It was only half gone, and Louis doesn't think he should let that go to waste so he reaches over and drinks the rest before pulling curly to the dance floor with him. He can hear the beautiful laugh of the angel behind him. Curly comes up behind Louis and attaches his chest to Louis’ back and wraps his arm around Louis waist and grabs his hip.

“I'm Harry,” he mumbles into Louis ear.

  
“Louis. You're very pretty Haz,” Louis giggles. Harry smiles,

  
“thank you; so are you darling. You’re also very drunk.”

“My friend ditched me for his boyfriend, I was lonely,” Louis explains.   
  


“Where is your boyfriend?” Harry asks. Louis is drunk so he doesn't really understand Harry’s question for a minute. He doesn't have one, but he realizes that that is what Harry is checking. And yes, he may be drunk but that doesn't mean he can't think quick on his feet. He can, it just takes longer.

“Dancing behind me,” he says. Harry laughs brightly and sways Louis more.   
  


“We just met,” he points out. Louis pouts,   
  


“so you're turning me down?”

 

“For that specifically, yes. For now,” Harry decides.

 

“I am a very good boyfriend for your information.”

“Never said you weren't,” Harry chuckles, “you're just drunk and I don't think you actually would like me taking advantage of you and saying that we are dating.”

  
“So does this mean I won't be getting fucked tonight?” Louis sighs.   
  


“You don't know what you're asking,” Harry shakes his head. Louis spins in his arms, locking his arms around Harry’s neck and looking up at him.

  
“I am, I am very aware on what I'm saying,” he nods vigorously.

  
“For now you are, but tomorrow morning you would wake up in my bed, not able to guess my name, and questioning what we did,” Harry smiles. He’s beautiful.

“I most definitely won't forget your name. Promise, so can we go home now?” Louis questions.   
  


“You want me to take you home?” Harry smirks.

  
“I meant your home. This isn't funny Harold.”

“Its Harry, see you already forgot.”

  
“Stop it,” Louis pouts, “I didn't. I was kidding. I'm not amused. I should have asked you if I could buy you a drink. You would fuck me if you were drunk.” Harry nods,   
  


“yes I would because I would be acting stupid too. I'm being nice.”

“So I am fuckable?” Louis asks brightly.   
  


“Course hun,” Harry nods.   
  


“Can we go home now than?”   
  


“To my home?” Harry asks. Louis nods happily.

  
“Just cause I said you were fuckable doesn't mean I changed my mind,” Harry chuckles.   
  


“I know. I just want to go home and I don't have money for a taxi or know how to get to my house,” Louis lies. He could probably figure out his way home, but he wants to go home with Harry. He is a good convincer, he might be able to at least get his mouth around a cock.

“Alright, lets go find Zayn and I'll tell him I'm leaving. Do you need to find your friend?” Harry asks.

“Nah, I doubt he is still here,” Louis shrugs.

“You need better friends,” Harry shakes his head with an amused smile.

“You will believe that statement better when you meet him,” Louis nods. Harry smiles,

“oh so I'm going to meet him?”  
  


“Some day. I can't have my boyfriend not meeting my shitty friends,” Louis points out. Harry shakes his head again, chuckling as he takes Louis’ hand and pulls him with him. They find Zayn and Harry tells him he will see him at home. Zayn nods and calls a ‘bye’ to both of them. So Harry leads Louis to the back of the club and pushes the back door open.

“Why are you parked back here?” Louis questions as he stumbles behind Harry. Harry’s hand is still interlaced with his and it's so big and warm. He is in love.  

“To avoid my picture being taken,” Harry answers. Louis is confused, but he is drunk so he doesn't question it. He would probably get the joke if he were sober. Harry opens the door to a Range Rover and helps Louis in.

“This is a very nice car,” Louis gawks and runs his hand on the seat he is sitting in.

“Thank you, buckle your seat belt Lou,” Harry smiles at him. Louis tilts his head at the boy standing next to him.

“Your lips are very pink Hazza,” Louis explains. Harry laughs and reaches over Louis to buckle his belt. Harry pats Louis’ thigh before shutting the door and getting in on the driver side. Louis stays quiet as he pulls out onto the road and turns the radio down.

“So no fucking when we get there?” Louis asks and looks at Harry.   
  


“Nope,” he shakes his head.   
  


“What about fingering? Or a blow job? Or hand jobs?” Louis proceeds.   
  


“You are going to be happy in the morning when you wake up dressed and not stressing if you had sex with a stranger.”

  
“You’re my boyfriend, so I wouldn't be stressing anyway,” Louis pouts.   
  


“I'm your boyfriend in this drunk mind of yours, but not in tomorrows mind,” Harry chuckles.   
  


“The pretty boy at the bar would be the one who is too nice to take advantage of drunk people,” Louis continues pouting and crosses his arms.   
  


“We can make out,” Harry shrugs.

“I would very much appreciate that, thank you,” Louis nods.

Harry smiles and pulls into his driveway. He gets out and watches Louis stumble out. Louis grabs his arm and Harry walks them up the stairs and unlocks the door. He shuts the door and watched as Louis ventures in and looks around. His eyes landed on the living room so he goes in. Harry follows after him and take a seat next to the boy on the couch.

“Your house is huge,” Louis points out as he looks around. “What are those?” he asks when his eyes land on a shelf of trophies.

  
“Awards,” Harry explains.   
  


“For?”  
  


“My band. We’ve won a few awards for our music and fans,” Harry explains with an amused smile.

  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis asks. He already has a short attention span and he is confused about the awards, but Harry is smiling at him and he likes that.

“No reason,” Harry shrugs. Louis tilts his head at the boy again and looks at him confused. He shrugs and stands up, wobbling a bit. “Where are you going?”

  
“Right here,” Louis answers and sits in Harry’s lap. Harry grabs his hips and looks up at Louis as he leans back in the couch. Louis’ knees frame Harry’s thighs and he lays his hands on Harry’s chest. “Your hard.”  
  


“I'm not,” Harry answers and Louis would be offended, but that's not what he is talking about.

“I meant your chest, you have a hard chest. I have a soft one and you have a hard one,” Louis rambles. Harry nods as if he understands anyways and laughs when Louis lifts up his shirt and looks at Harry’s abs. “You work out,” Louis pouts and lays his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, running his fingers up and down Harry’s abdomen.

“I do,” Harry nods and moves his hand to under Louis’ shirt.   
  


“Since you won't fuck me, can I fuck you?” Louis then asks and lifts his head off Harry so he can look at him.

“No babe,” Harry laughs and watches Louis’ bottom lip jut out.

“Can I at least suck you off? I'm good at it, and I really really want your cock,” Louis explains and gives Harry a pleading look. He feels Harry shift a bit and that's a good sign.

“You are begging to suck me off?”

  
“Yes, and I'll continue begging until you let me,” Louis explains and presses his hips down while his lips attach to Harry’s collar bone. Harry tilts his head so Louis has better access and moves one of his hands into Louis’ hair.

“I thought- mmm- c’mere babe,” Harry moans. Louis leaves one last kiss on his collarbone before looking up to Harry. Harry attaches their lips and Louis accepts greedily. He rolls his hips down, making Harry moan into the kiss. Harry starts to shift and then he is standing up, holding Louis. Louis squeals and wraps his legs around the boy and holds his shoulders. “Bedroom,” Harry mumbles. Louis smiles into the kiss because that's a great sign. He continues kissing Harry while he finds his room and places Louis on the bed. He’s gentle about it, and it makes something in Louis’ stomach turn. He lays him down and covers Louis’ body with his own and it feels so good. Their groins are aligned and they are both hard. Harry is tall and heavy enough to keep Louis from moving and it feels lovely.

“Shirt, get it off,” Louis whines and grabs at the cloth on Harry’s back. Harry sits up and gracefully pulls it off himself, before making Louis sit up and pulling his off. He pushes Louis back onto the bed and continues kissing him. “Please,” Louis whines.

“Patients love,” Harry mumbles and moves his lips down to Louis’ jaw. Louis runs his nails up Harry’s back, rolling his hips some more. “Fuck,” Harry hissed. He moves back up and kisses Louis’ ear. “I'd fuck you so good.”  
  


“Please Harry, please.”  
  


“You shouldn't have drank so much,” Harry teases.

  
“Harry, please. ‘M sober, I'll remember everything, just like I want to.”

“Are you staying the night?” Harry then asks and Louis hates him. What the hell kind of question is that when Louis is sitting here begging to be fucked?  
  


“If you'll have me, then yes,” he answers anyways. Harry ignores his answer and goes back to sucking on Louis’ neck. Maybe he answered correctly because then Harry is working on getting Louis’ jeans off. They are tight- he knows- but Harry gets them off. He stands then and Louis misses the weight of his body already, but watches through lidded eyes as Harry strips and grabs lube from the drawer. Harry crawls back onto the bed and sits between Louis’ spread legs. He uncaps the lube and before he does anything Louis is sitting up; grabbing it.

“Don't prep me, I want to feel it all,” Louis explains and squirts the lube into his hand. He sets it down and then grabs Harry, and spreads the lube on his cock.

“Fuck Lou, are you sure?”  
  


“Yes,” Louis replies right away and uses his free hand to pull Harry into a kiss. Harry moans and then he is pulling Louis’ hand away and getting ready to take Louis.

“Ready?” Harry questions.

  
“Yes Harry, jesus. Please do it before I cry,” Louis whines. It makes Harry laugh and then he is pushing in and not stopping until he bottoms out. Louis is breathless. Harry is big and it feels amazing. Harry starts fucking in before Louis even catches his breath.

“Fuck Louis, you are so hot,” Harry groans and continues his thrusts.

“Holy shit, fuck,” Louis finally breaths out. He moans as Harry finds his sweet spot and it makes Harry fall forward and lay his head in Louis’ neck.

“Jesus, you sound like a porn star, prince,” Harry groans and pounds Louis. Louis whines at the nickname and claws at Harry’s back. This is the best sex he has ever had, he's sure.   
  
Their coming together a few minutes later and it takes another few minutes for Louis to catch his breath and for Harry to get enough strength to pull out of Louis. He doesn't go far after though, just lays his body on Louis’ and it's hot, sweaty hot, but Louis feels good with him right there.

“We should shower,” Harry mumbles into his shoulder. That's new. Louis has never showered with the person he sleeps with especially right after sex, and if it were anyone else he would turn them down. It's Harry though;

“okay.” They move slowly and even slower in the shower. Their isn't a lot of touching, besides Harry washing Louis’ hair and Louis running his hands over Harry’s back. His nails left red scratches, but when he asks Harry if he is okay, he promises that he is and that it felt good. They fall back into bed a half hour later, naked. Harry pulls the blankets over them and lays on his side, looking at Louis. Louis is on his back, his head looking towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the porch. He can see the stars and its weird because it's London, so it must be a very dark night. He breathes softly and thinks about his night. He catches the clock that says two thirty am and then he remembers the awards. He turns his gaze back to Harry and looks over him. His eyes are shut, but Louis is sober now and he knows. He recognizes. He remembers.

“Harry?” Harry hums in acknowledgment but doesn't open his eyes.

“What's the name of your band?” Harry slowly looks at Louis,

“5 Seconds of Summer.” Louis turns his gaze up to the ceiling and nods. He knows.

“So you are like, proper famous,” Louis mumbles and looks back to Harry. Harry half shrugs, since he is laying on his other shoulder.

  
“I guess.” That makes Louis smile because he is. It's no question, Harry from 5 Seconds of Summer is in fact famous. Very famous. Famous enough for Louis who is 23 to know who they are. Famous enough for Louis to be able to name a couple of their songs, and know that they have beaten people like Beyonce and Justin Bieber for awards, and have been together for four years since being put together on the Xfactor in 2010. Famous enough to know that their drummer is Ashton Irwin, their bass guitarist is Zayn Malik, their guitarist is Luke Hemmings, and their lead vocalist and guitarist is Harry Styles. They all can sing as well, amazingly. “Why are you smiling?”

  
“Did you think I wouldn't know?” Louis ignores the question. Harry shrugs again,

“I wasn't worried about it.” Louis nods and moves over so Harry will cuddle him.

“I won't sell you out anyways, the sex was too good,” Louis mumbles into his chest. Harry rubs his back and chuckles,

“it was good.” They fall silent and Louis closes his eyes, ready for sleep.

“Goodnight Harry Styles.”  
  


“Goodnight prince,” Harry answers and kisses the top of Louis’ head. Louis blushes, but doesn't worry because Harry can't see it.

~*~

When Louis wakes up, he is warm and he feels heavy. He peels his eyes open and gets a face full of curls- and ohhhh. Harry and him had shifted in their sleep so now Harry was laying on Louis. It was nice. Louis moves his hand into Harry’s curls and immediately he feels a smile press into his shoulder. Harry is awake.

“Morning,” Louis mumbles and bites his lip, trying not to smile.

“Good morning,” Harry says and pulls his face up, “can I make you breakfast? I have an interview in two hours, but that's plenty of time to feed you before I have to kick you out.”  
  


“Sounds lovely Haz,” Louis agrees. They get up five minutes later and Harry pulls on a pair of clean boxers. He gives Louis a lavender sweater and it's way too big, so Louis doesn't bother with pants.

Harry makes french toast and bacon which they enjoy on his balcony. Eventually the fun has to end, so Louis gets dressed and finds himself standing at Harry’s front door with Harry.   
  


“I'll call you soon,” Harry promises. They had already swapped numbers.

  
“Okay,” Louis nods, but doesn't make a move to leave. Harry grabs his waist and pulls him into a kiss. When they pull away Harry sighs and lays his forehead against Louis’ with his eyes closed.

“I'm leaving tomorrow to go to LA for a month, possibly two.”  
  


“Oh,” Louis mumbles and any hope of seeing Harry soon disappears.

“I should have told you sooner, but” he shrugs not sure what to say.

  
“No, it's fine. Just- call me soon yeah? Just to say hi?”  
  


“I will, yeah. I promise.” Louis kisses him again. shorter this time and wishes him luck before leaving. One night and his heart aches the farther he walks away.

~*~

“YOU SLEPT WITH HARRY STYLES!?” Welcome home. Louis looks up at Niall surprised and closes the door.

“What?”   
  


“You are all over twitta! Well not really because people don't know it's you, but I do! Look, it's Harry Styles and that is you!” Louis grabs Niall’s phone that he is holding out and looks at the picture. It's a very shitty picture but you can tell it's Harry and Louis leaving the club. Well you can tell it's Harry holding another boys hand. Louis’ face is turned and he is blurry probably because he was stumbling when they left the club.

“Can we not talk about it right now?” Louis asks and gives Niall back his phone as he walks by and into the kitchen. He just wants some tea.

“Not talk about it!? What! Louis, you slept with Harry Styles. A boy who is in the worlds biggest band at the moment! Why wouldn't we talk about this? Was the sex bad? You’re glowing even with that sour face, the sex couldn't have been bad!”  
  


“It wasn't bad, it was great,” Louis sighs, “he is leaving tomorrow. For possibly two months.”  
  


“Oh, I'm sorry Lou. I'm sure he will call when he is free,” Niall encourages. Louis nods,

“yeah.”  
  


~*~  
  
It's three months. Not one and not possibly two. It's three. Harry is gone for three months. He’s in LA for two and then NYC for one and Louis doesn't receive a single call. He got one text and that was three months ago, and it was Harry saying bye the day he left. Louis is hurt and Harry’s an arse.

He's in the car now, driving to go see Niall at work. He's been clingy -he knows- but if he doesn't cling then he thinks and that hurts. The radio is on and Nick Jonas’ song Jealous just ended.

“And now we have 5 Seconds of Summers new single-” Louis reaches to change it, not sure if he could listen to it, “Beside You.” He stops because it's new and he wants to hear it, even if it will remind him of Harry. He turns the volume up and listens to the beginning beat. He finds himself pulling into the closes lot so he can focus on listening to the song.

_“She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I’m trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.”_

Louis stares blankly at the store ahead of him as the song ends. He again goes to turn the radio off, but stops when the host starts talking about the song.   
  


“We had the boys in the studio with us earlier and got the details. It turns out that Mr. Styles himself wrote this song -alone- and he even admitted that someone was his reason to write it. When we asked who he wanted to return home to he just smiled and told us, “a prince.” So I'm guessing that boy who Styles was popped with three months ago -right before Harry left to go to LA to write this song- is his muse. A mystery boy is in London waiting for him to return, who would have thought.”

Louis finally shuts it off and lays his head against the steering wheel. His thoughts are going crazy. There is no way Harry would write a song about Louis after seeing him once. Sure Louis was a little upset that Harry said he would call and hasn't, but a song? For someone not important like Louis? He wouldn't write a song and then not call! But he said “a prince” and he called Louis a prince, twice. Sure he could call anyone prince, but who did he have time to get in contact with before he left to make him write this song? Louis groans and pulls his phone out and opens a text to the boy. He hesitates for a minute before typing.

_I just heard your new song_

He sends it after five minutes of reading it over and over again. Simple. Depending on how Harry answers, if he does, Louis can play it off. He gets back on the road, but heads home instead of going to see Niall. It's almost dinner time and since Niall is working, he could cook for them so Niall has a meal when he gets out of work. That's a true friend.

Louis’ phone vibrates when he is putting the chicken into the oven. He slowly walks over to it and picks it up from the counter. It's Harry. His heart races and aches all at once. He slides it over and unlocks his Iphone, letting it take him to Harry’s message.

_Did you like it prince? ;D xx_

__

_Depends...is it about me?_

__

_This time, the answer is almost immediate._

__

_Yes xx_

__

_Then in that case, I do, but you have some nerve._

__

_What did I do? It's not like they know it's about you_

__

_You wrote a song about me, but didn't think to call me after it's been three months?_

__

_Oh_

__

_Yeah.._

__

_I'll make it up to you, I've been busy, but I haven't stopped thinking about you_

__

_Same..._

__

_I'll see you soon prince, promise xx_

__

_Okay x_

Louis locks his phone and ignores the butterflies in his stomach. Fuck Harry Styles.

~*~

Their in a club two nights later. Niall thinks Louis’ gone crazy. Louis thinks Niall is going crazy. When Niall came home to a cooked dinner he rushed to make sure Louis was feeling okay. He was offended and felt perfectly fine. Now they are in the same club that Louis met Harry and Louis thinks Niall is crazy. Why would Niall choose this club? He's sitting on a stool by the bar, having finished the drink in his hand. It's his first and probably last. He just isn't in the mood tonight. Niall is in the crowd dancing with Liam and it makes everything worse. Why does Harry Styles have the power to do this to Louis? It was one night.   
  


“I have a surprise,” Niall cheers and grabs Louis’ arm. Louis snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Niall confused as he follows the boy. Niall is pulling him outside and he's lucky it's May and the weather is nice or else Louis would be annoyed.

“Hey prince.” Louis snaps his head to look at the boy who just spoke.

“Surprise,” Niall cheers and throws his arms into the air. Louis looks at Harry wide eyed. A smile slowly spreads across his face and then he is rushing forward. Harry catches Louis and pulls him into a tight hug. He grabs Louis’ thighs as Louis’ arms wrap around his neck and he picks him up. Louis buries his face into Harry‘s neck and holds him tight.

“I'll see you later Lou!” Niall calls and goes back into the club.

“You’re back,” Louis mumbles dumbly in Harry’s neck.   
  


“I am, I just got back this afternoon. I was going to take you for dinner, but Zayn was having a crisis so I had to change the plans,” Harry explains.

“I don't care, you’re back. Finally. It's been three months,” Louis whines.   
  


“I know, I'm sorry. Management kept setting up things and I can't say no and when I was alone I was so exhausted I just lost track of time.”  
  


“I understand,” Louis nods and picks his head up so he can look at Harry. “Your hair has gotten longer,” he whispers and tugs at the pieces at the back of Harry’s neck. Harry moans making Louis smash his lips into Harry’s. They kiss in the street until Louis squirms in Harry’s arms and makes him put him down. He grabs Harry’s hand and rushes for his car.

“What are we doing?” Harry asks. Louis pushes Harry against his car and connects their lips again.

“I need you, like now,” Louis mumbles.

  
“In your car?” Harry asks surprised as he pulls out of the kiss.

  
“Please,” Louis begs. Harry is jumping to please and pushing Louis into the car. Two blow jobs and four orgasms later, they are laying in the back seats together with Louis resting on Harry’s chest.

“I'm leaving again tomorrow,” Harry mumbles into the darkness.

  
“What?” Louis questions and sits up to look at Harry.

“Australia,” Harry explains.

“For how long?”

  
“Six weeks. We have two concerts every week and then we are working on more songs for the album.”  
  


“Six weeks and possibly more?” Louis asks.

“They have the power, yeah,” Harry agrees.

“Don't you have the power to say no? Or that you need a break!?” Louis whines.

“It's my job Lou, I can't put it on hold. My fans are the reason I am where I am, we can't cancel concerts because I want to stay home.”

“Right,” Louis nods and rests his head back on Harry’s chest. He is a lot more stiff however.

“I'll call this time, I promise. I'll have more time and we won't be in completely different time zones. We can talk every night,” Harry is fast to assure. He rubs Louis’ back, trying to get him to relax again.

“When do you leave tomorrow?” Louis sighs.

“After dinner. We have all day, and Zayn wants to meet you. You can spend the night and we can spend all day together.”  
  


“Alright,” Louis agrees and presses a kiss to the skin closest to his mouth. “How did Niall know you were here?”

  
“I messaged him on twitter and he said he would bring you here so I could surprise you,” Harry says.   
  


“Thanks,” Louis smiles with a light brush.   
  


“You’re something else prince.”  
  


“So are you Harry Styles.”

~*~  
  


“It's raining,” Louis mumbles. He's stood in front of Harry’s glass doors, watching the rain fall.   
  


“I noticed,” Harry chuckles and comes up behind him. He wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders and rests his chin on Louis’ head.

“That's a sign that you shouldn't go.” Harry laughs and kisses Louis’ hair,

“maybe, but lets get ready for lunch with my band yeah?”

“So last night you said it was just Zayn. Why are Ashton and Luke joining us now?”

“Because they weren't sure if they were going to leave early, they are excited to go home, but I guess they are more excited to see you.” Harry musses.

“I'm nervous,” Louis admits.

  
“Don't be. They are easy to please, why don't you call Niall up and tell him to meet us at the restaurant, he can even bring Liam. It will be fun.”  
  


“No, fun would be spending this rainy day inside, in your bed with you eating me out and making me cum.” Harry groans low in his throat and squeezes Louis tighter to him.

  
“I did that last night,” Harry mumbles.   
  


“So? I'm allowed to enjoy it so much that I need it again,” Louis shrugs and turns around in Harry’s arms to look at him.

 

“Well yesterday will have to hold you over because we need to shower and get ready and I have to pack,” Harry smiles and kisses Louis. Louis pouts a bit in the kiss, but he kisses back just as hard.

  
They shower together again and then get dressed. Louis is in his black jeans from yesterday and a white shirt that is Harry’s. Harry offered him it and Louis had agreed happily. Now he is sitting on Harry’s made bed, watching him pack.

“I could fit in there you know,” Louis says casually. Harry looks up at him and laughs,

“in my suitcase?” Louis nods. “Yeah babe, you could, but I don't think you would enjoy the ride.” Louis shrugs,   
  


“maybe not, but it would be worth it when I got to the hotel with you.” Harry gives him a sad smile,

“six weeks will pass by quickly, I swear.”  
  


“Not if it turns into six months,” Louis pouts and looks at his lap.

“I would fly home to see you anyways, or have you come out to me, but it won't be six months. Our stadium tour starts in four, I'll be home before then.”  
  


“World tour?” Harry nods and Louis flops back in the bed. This is not going to work.

  
“Do the boys have girlfriends?”

  
“Zayn does, Perrie Edwards.”  
  


“Right, from Little Mix. How does he do it?” Louis questions.

 

“Distance puts strain on the relationship sure, but when you love someone the one minute with them is just as good as seven months. You learn to cherish the time,” Harry explains.   
  


“Do you know that from experience?” Louis asks and sits up.   
  


“Not yet,” Harry looks at him, “those were Zayn’s words.” Louis nods and continues watching Harry pack.

“Can I have that?” Harry looks up and hold up the sweater he is holding in his hands. It's the lavender one from their first night.

  
“This?”  
  


“Yeah,” Louis nods, “just until you come back.” Harry tosses it to him with a smile and even throws a pair of sweatpants to him.   
  


“There, so you can cuddle into me even when I'm not there,” Harry smirks and stands up, walking over to Louis. Louis lays down on his back as Harry lays next to him on his stomach. He moves his hand to play with Louis’ hair.

“You promise you will call this time? Even if you only have a five minute interval to talk? Just to say hi,” Louis whispers and looks into Harry’s eyes.

“I promise prince, and I won't break it this time.” Louis nods and grabs Harry’s face to pull him into a kiss. It doesn't last long because two other bodies are jumping onto the bed and a third is laughing and making kissing noises, Harry pulls away and Louis blushes when he finds that it's Harry’s band members.

“We don't mean to interrupt-”  
  


“but we have a reservation and Harry said he would drive and I'm starved!” Luke and Ashton laugh from their spot on the bed. Zayn smirks from where he is standing.

  
“I will forever question why I gave you guys a key to my house,” Harry laughs and pats Louis’ belly as he sits up, “well babe, this is Ashton, Luke and Zayn.” Louis sits up and smiles,

“it's nice to meet you all.”  
  


“Oh, it's our pleasure... _babe_ ,” Ashton teases. It earns him a smack on the arm from Harry, but it makes everyone else laugh.

“Nice to see you sober Louis,” Zayn jokes, but it makes Louis blush in embarrassment. At the time he didn't know it was Zayn Malik who he was pulling Harry from the first night in the club.

“You've met him already? Did Harry call dibs? Cuz if not then- dibs” Luke yells.

“Oh fuck off,” Harry laughs brightly but pushes the youngest off the bed. Louis laughs at all the boys antics and looks at Harry. “Are you ready guys?” They all agree and he looks over at Louis. “Ready?” Louis nods and takes Harry’s hand as the boy offers to help him up.

They all pile into Harry’s Range Rover and it's a loud car ride. Louis hasn't been in a car that is this loud since living home with his mum and the girls. They meet Niall and Liam there and introduce everyone. It's fun and easy and it makes Louis’ heart ache even more. He's getting in way too deep, way too fast. The paparazzi hasn't found the 5sos boys yet and that makes everything a little easier because Harry isn't afraid to hold Louis’ hand and get caught. They haven't discussed it yet, but Louis knows Harry is out as bi, so he is probably being careful because he doesn't know what Louis wants. It's sweet. Lunch lasts a few hours, but eventually everyone is saying goodbye to each other and Harry and Louis are heading back to his house as Niall and Liam go home and the rest of the 5 Seconds of Summer boys get picked up to catch their flight. Harry chose to a later flight so he would have longer with Louis.

“So I haven't gotten a chance to ask, what did you think of the song?”

“I like it, I told you that,” Louis points out.   
  


“I know, but were you surprised?”  
  


“Well duh, you wrote a song about me in three months and then got it passed by your band and your management. That's crazy.”  
  


“I wrote it in two weeks and it was passed by the middle of the second month. The boys liked it so much that they wanted it to be our first single. It was about you, but Zayn can relate and I'm sure the other two can as well,” Harry explains. Louis nods as they pull into the driveway. Harry shuts off the car and climbs out, jogging around to the other side, to open Louis’ door. He tucks Louis’ under his arm and his jacket to shield Louis from the rain as they walk quickly up to the front door.

They spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch watching movies and kissing. Harry makes them dinner and they eat on the floor together. Louis’ eyes are on the clock every five minutes and this time he looks and sees it's seven. Harry’s flight is at eight. He looks back to Harry and they meet eyes.

“How about you come to the airport with me and you can drive my car around while I'm gone and leave yours here, unless you want to drop mine off and pick yours up,” he suggests. Harry is talking softly and Louis understand because talking any octave higher doesn't seem like a good idea. Louis nods and stands up. He helps Harry get his things in the car and take out the trash.   
  


Harry drives and the car ride is silent besides the radio. The song changes and Louis bites his lip at the known beginning beat. He pulls the hood of the hoodie Harry lent him up and leans his head against the window, watching the raindrops move down the window.

_“I've got a ticket to another world_

_I don't want to go_

_I don't want to go._

_The silent words are hard to speak_

_When your thoughts are all I see._

_“Don't ever leave,” she said to me”_

  
Harry reaches over and grabs Louis’ thigh giving it a squeeze and then keeps his hand there. Louis closes his eyes because no- he refuses to cry. By the time they pull up to the airport, it's thunderstorming. Louis puts Harry’s sweater and sweatpants in the back seat as he gets out. They have an umbrella this time and Harry is holding it in his left while he pulls Louis into his side. Louis rolls the suitcase behind him in his right hand and keeps his left arm around Harry’s waist. He keeps his hood up and buries his face in the side of Harry because the paparazzi are here. He doesn't want them to get a picture of his face when Harry is leaving, then he would have to deal with everything without Harry. Harry guides them inside, but keeps Louis in his side tight. They take a seat before the terminal after Harry gets everything checked. Louis is curled into his side, wanting to crawl into his lap really. Harry holds him tight and hands him his keys.

“She's my baby, so take care of her. Also, there is a key in the plants dirt on my back patio if you want to get into my house, just put the key back.”  
  


“You trust me?” Louis asks and takes the car keys.

  
“Course,” Harry says and kisses Louis’ forehead.

“Flight 315 to Australia is now bordering,” the voice on the intercom explains. Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hip.

“Up we go,” Harry sighs and forces Louis to let him stand. Louis puts his hand in the pocket of his hoodie and looks up at Harry with a sad pout. “I'll miss you, but I'll call you tomorrow morning.”

 

“Do you have to go tonight?” Louis asks. Harry smiles sadly and grabs Louis’ cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.

“If I change my flight to one for tomorrow it will be just as hard. You are trying to prevent the inevitable prince.”  
  


“I know,” Louis agrees and hugs Harry as Harry pulls him into one.

“I'll be home soon, for a couple of months.”  
  


“Last call for flight 315 to Australia!”

“I'll see you soon,” Louis sighs and leans up for a kiss.

“Real soon prince, behave,” Harry teases and kisses him while patting his bottom. Louis watches Harry hands his ticket to the lady and then disappears. He stays rooted to his spot for a minute as if Harry is only messing with him and is going to come back out. He doesn't. Finally Louis pulls himself away and he hurries out to the car. He takes a side exit to avoid the paparazzi and starts Harry’s car. He sighs heavily as his phone vibrates. He pulls it from his pocket.

_Coming home tonight mate?_

It's Niall.

_I'm going to spend another night at Harry’s_

__

_Didn't he catch a flight out?_

  
  
_Yeah. xx_

He sends it and drives to Harry’s house and parks the car. His car is still in the driveway as well and it's a bit endearing. He hurries to the back and lets himself in. The house feels cold and empty but it's Harry’s and that's what Louis wants. He climbs into the bed on Harry’s side and lays on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His phone vibrates and he lifts it up to his face, surprised to see that it's Harry.

_"Six weeks since I've been away_

_And every night that we spend alone_

_It kills me thinking of you on your own_

_And I wish I was back home next to you"_  (AN: these lyrics obviously aren't correct but songwriting goes through stages to get to the final song so this is like his first thoughts just being written down)

_What's that?_

__

_The start of my new song xx_

__

_:((( is it okay if I stay at yours tonight?_

__

_Course babe, everything okay?_

__

_Just miss you already_

  
_Miss you more love, I'll be back soon, laying right next to you xx_

__

_Safe flight and have fun_

__

_I will, you too. Don't think about me too much xx_

__

_I'll try not to xx_

~*~

The thing is, Louis has never done the whole “long distance relationship” thing. Even though him and Harry aren't in a relationship it still feels like they are trying and Louis sucks at it. He needs the person he wants- near him. He is needy. He needs to feel like he is needed and depended on and how do you feel that when your other isn't with you? The phone calls come every night just like Harry promised, but every night the conversation is shorter. Louis just doesn't know what to say. He has a lot to tell Harry, he goes through his day and thinks, “oh I'll tell Haz about that later,” but once they are on the phone Louis just shuts down. He doesn't know why, but he hates it. He likes Harry, a lot, but it doesn't seem like it. Today is the start of week four and Louis is a mess. Harry was papped leaving a bar with a girl. He doesn't even know about it until Niall tells him. He did it carefully, simply slid his phone to Louis and gave him a sad smile. Louis is pathetic. He was fine about it at first, Harry is allowed to have friends, especially girls, but when articles and rumors start about them going back to his hotel Louis loses it. Long distance relationships never work, especially with a pop star. His phone rings while he is getting changed after taking a shower. He looks over at it and sighs when he sees it's Harry. He shouldn't be surprised seeing as Harry calls every night at the same time. He hesitantly answers the call and puts it on speaker.

“Hi prince,” Harry cheers in the phone. Louis feels sick.

  
“Hi Haz,” he says, trying to say it so he won't come across as being upset.

“How are you? What did you do today?” Harry asks and he can hear the other boys in the background meaning they must be on the tour bus tonight. Louis slides his shirt on and it happens to be Harry’s. Pathetic.

  
“Okay, and nothing really. Niall and I just relaxed today,” Louis explains, “what about you?”

“We had an interview in the afternoon but that was it. You sound upset, is everything okay?” Louis sits on his bed and leans on his elbows to lay his face in his hands.

“I don't know,” he sighs.

  
“Talk to me babe, what's wrong? Is it something I did?” Louis chews his lip, struggling. Does he really want to do this?

“Did you um- you know- uh meet someone at the- place. The bar?” Louis struggles.   
  


“Oh,” Harry says knowingly.

“What?” Louis says confused and pulls his face from his hands. Did he and not expect Louis to find out?

  
“Nothing, I just know what you're talking about. Those pictures of me with the girl, it's nothing like that prince. I don't even know her. We just happened to leave at the same time, that was it,” he explained.

“Oh,” Louis mumbles, feeling dumb, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-”  
  


“Hey, prince, listen. I would never do that, even if I was drunk. I would drunk call you and get off with you on the phone before I hooked up with some random person. I wouldn't do that to you, but if you ever see or hear something you are allowed to ask me about it. Don't feel bad about that, I'm an open book with you okay?”

  
“Yeah, okay,” Louis nods.

“God Lou, I miss you.”

  
“I miss you too,” Louis sighs.

  
“I feel like I'm hurting you,” Harry explains. They both stay quiet, Harry waiting for a response and Louis not knowing how to respond because in a way, he is. “Lou, am I hurting you?”  
  


“N-not intentionally,” he whispers but still loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Fuck Louis,” Harry groans, “I'm so sorry.”  
  


“It's not your fault,” Louis is quick to say, “I just- I'm not good at this long distance thing and it really sucks because that's what it is. It's always going to be long distance and I just- I get separation anxiety or something.”

“So what do you want to do?” Harry asks after a minute.

  
“I-I don't know,” Louis mumbles stupidly, “I need time to think, but I need you to understand that that doesn't mean you can leave me. I just need a few days to think and not talk to you and then you to answer when I call.”

  
“I'll always answer, okay? I'll be here when you're ready.” Harry promises.

“Okay, yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later this week then,” Louis decides.

  
“Kay prince, bye babe,” Harry sighs. Louis mumbles a goodbye and then lets Harry hang up. He doesn't bother getting up to get his phone. He just crawls in bed and sleeps. He is losing his mind.

~*~

“Lou, you have been like a fucking bump on a log for the last week. What has gotten into you?” Niall asks. Louis shrugs and looks out the window. He is in the car with Niall, they are driving to go get dinner. It's been a week since his last phone call with Harry and he feels like shit. He wasn't suppose to take a week, but he can't get himself to call. “Did Harry stop calling?”

  
“I asked him to,” Louis mumbled.   
  


“Why?” Niall asked confused, but also joyed that Louis was finally talking.

“I think I'm in love with him,” Louis explained.

“So then why would you tell him to stop calling?” Niall asked confused. Louis shrugs again,

“because I'm not suppose to be. I've know him for what, five months and most of it was spent away from each other. It's insane to be in love with him!”  
  


“There is no right time to fall in love Louis. You are allowed to be in love with him,” Niall points out.

“No I'm not because it will only hurt more. H-he is never home, he is off on tour living his dream more nights out of the year then he is home. I can't do that,” he shakes his head as Niall pulls into the parking lot.

“You are hurting yourself more by doing this. I haven't seen you like this since Stan and I bet Harry isn't feeling so good since you have cut him off.”

  
“He's probably fine, just like the first time,” Louis sighed.

“Louis,” Niall sighs, “don't do this because you're scared. Harry Styles is writing songs about you, he is probably in love as well.”

“Don't say that,” Louis begged.

“Why?”

  
“It makes everything worse.”

~*~

It's the end of week six and as far as Louis knows, Harry is coming home today. It's mid afternoon and Niall is running into his room.   
  


“Harry wrote another song about you!” he screeches. Louis sits up in bed,

“WHAT!?”

  
“It's all over twitta Lou! It's called “Close as Strangers.” I found it on Youtube if you want to hear it. Apparently it's their next single and Harry admitted that it was about the same boy who he wrote Beside You for.”  
  


“I'm going to pass out,” Louis groans and waves Niall over. Niall climbs on the bed and hands Louis is phone. He is on Youtube and has a lyric video up. Great, so Louis will be able to see and hear all the words. He takes a deep breath and clicks play.

_“Six weeks since I've been away_

_And now you’re sayin’ everything has changed_

_And I'm afraid that I might be losing you._

_And every night that we spend alone_

_It kills me thinking of you on your own_

_And I wish I was back home next to you”_

Louis is definitely going to be sick. Those were the lyrics that Harry sent him when he left for Australia. He actually turned it into a song.

_“Are we wasting time_

_Talking on a broken line?_

_Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages_

_I feel like we're as close as strangers_

_Won't give up_

_Even though it hurts so much_

_Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces_

_Now it feels we're as close as strangers”_  

Louis is crying by now because if this is really how Harry feels then he screwed up, bad. He watches the lyrics move across the song and listens closely. He can tell the parts that Harry is singing and hearing his voice makes his heart ache especially at his solo where it's just him singing and barely any instruments playing.

_“So tell me..._

_Are we wasting time_

_Talking on a broken line?_

_Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages_

_I feel like we're as close as strangers”_

Louis is sobbing at his raw voice.

_“Six months since I went away_

_And I know everything has changed_

_But tomorrow I'll be coming back to you”_

Louis covers his mouth as he sobs out. Niall wraps his arms around him; shushing and rocking him. That's how they end up at the bar. Louis and Harry’s bar. That's what Louis thinks of it as. It's 11 at night and he is past drunk. He is in Harry’s lavender sweater, drinking to forget. He is so drunk that he calls Harry and gets angry when he doesn't answer. Hence why he is now dancing with another boy and not pushing the boy away when he leans down and kisses Louis. He eventually pulls away and walks away because the kiss sucked and it wasn't Harry. Niall is grabbing his arm then and yelling. Louis looks at him confused until he looks past him and catches Harry.

Harry! He smiles and goes to walk towards Harry, but Harry shakes his head at him and walks out. Louis pouts and jumps when Niall smacks him.

 

“Are you even listening?” he hisses. Louis looks at him and gives him is full attention.   
  


“You are a fucking idiot Louis! Harry just saw you kiss that guy! Why did you think I dragged you here? Harry was home, he wanted to see you and he catches you kissing someone. Fuck Louis, you're such a fuck up sometimes.” It's harsh, but it's true and Niall doesn't sugar coat. He makes Niall take him home and once there he drinks some water and gets his phone out when he is sober enough to feel his phone going crazy. It's twitter and it leaves him confused. He opens the app and find that his followers count is increasing by the millions, his notifications and DMs are going crazy. He looks at them coming in and gets even more confused when he sees 5 Seconds of Summer fans asking what he did to Harry. He goes onto Harry’s page and looks at his first tweet.

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):_

_I could have written thousands of songs dedicated to you prince. How could you? @Louis_Tomlinson_

__

Harry Styles fucking sold him out. Maybe he deserved it, but that's low.

_Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson):_

_I slept with Harry Styles and all I got were a few songs and a broken heart #fuckpopstars_

He switches his twitter to private after even though it's pointless. He has thousands of fans following him so everything he says and does will still circulate through the fandom, but he felt better if he was private.

“Louis Tomlinson!” Niall hisses and storms into the living room. “Delete your tweet! You're making it worse!”

“He sold me out, so I'm selling him out,” I snap.   
  


“He sold himself out Lou,” Niall shakes his head, “he has every reason to be mad!”

“I know, but I can be mad too,” Louis points out.

  
“Or you could fix this.”

  
“Absolutely not,” Louis groans and gets up to go to his room. Harry threw him to the hungry wolves (the fandom and media) he is not calling Harry.

He finds out a few hours later that Harry caught the next flight out to LA and Louis really hates him.

~*~

Two months pass. Half a year since Louis met Harry and they are apart. Surprise there. Harry is on break and has been. He has random interviews and studio sessions, but other then that he is free. His world tour is two months away and he has yet to return home to London. He's been all over; LA, NYC, Paris, France, but he avoided London. Meaning Louis has hit an all time low. He's learned that just because you don't talk to someone doesn't mean you fall out of love with them. It's a Tuesday afternoon and he is watching tv on the couch. Niall comes in and changes the channel.

“I wasn't watching that or anything,” Louis mumbles. Niall rolls his eyes and plops down on the couch.

“And we are back with 5 Seconds of Summer, hello boys!” The interviewer cheers.

“Fuck you, honestly,” Louis hisses and goes to get up.

  
“Fucking watch it,” Niall instructs and it makes Louis sit down to watch it. Their talking about the upcoming tour and the new album that is close to being finished.

“Now Harry, I'm going to go ahead and ask about this Louis boy alright?” Harry shrugs and the interviewer takes it as an okay to ask. “Within the past half year you have admitted to writing two songs because of him, correct?”  
  
“Yes,” he agrees.

“The new album is coming out in a month, are there any more songs about him?”

“Actually, it's weird because most of our songs on the album have been written since before I met him. We have been working on this album for a year and we had it all set. Then I met him and wrote the two songs and the boys liked them so much we switched them to being our singles and took some of the other songs off the album to fit them, so only the singles are about him.”  
  
“But there are three singles, you are performing your newest one today for us am I right?” Luke cuts in and agrees. She looks down at the card in front of her,

“it's called Strong. So you wrote this Harry?”

  
“I did.”  
  


“And is it dedicated to him?” Louis holds his breath. A song called “Strong.” Fuck. Harry takes a minute before answering.

  
“All three of the singles are dedicated to him, yes,” he finally admits.   
  


“I'm going to be sick,” Louis mumbles. She smiles happily and explains that they are going on commercial and then she would be back with them performing Strong.   
  


“Well make it quick, I don't want you to miss their performance,” Niall comments. Louis gets up and gets a water bottle and surprises himself that he sits right back down on the couch again. They wait quietly for the show to come back on. When it does the camera pans down the line showing all of the boys. They are sitting down in tall stools with their microphones on stands and in front of them.

“I'd like to introduce 5 Seconds of Summer performing their newest single for the first time ever. This is Strong.”

The music starts and Louis keeps his eyes locked on Harry as he listens closely to the lyrics. It starts off with Zayn singing and he sounds amazing. Then it's Luke singing the next part and Louis starts chewing his lip. The camera moves to just on Harry and Louis leans forward a bit.

_“I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?”_

He sounds beautiful and looks just as lovely. His eyes are closed and he sings with so much emotion. Louis continues watching the performance and by the time it's Zayn’s second solo he is crying.

_“So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh._

_Need you to keep me from falling apart._

_I'll always hold on._

_'Cause you make me strong.”_

Zayn sounds amazing and after Harry’s solo, it's his second favorite part of the song.

Harry sings the same part every time and it's the main chorus, the most important part. The interview congratulates the boys once last time before signing off. Louis is up and hurrying to his room, locking the door. He sits on the edge of the bed and grabs his phone. He goes onto twitter and to Harry’s page.

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)_

_I'm so nervous! xx_

He tweeted that before his performance. His newest tweet was a minute ago.

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):_

_Hope everyone likes “Strong” ... It's one of my favorites xx_

Louis shakily moves his finger to tap the corner so he can compose a new tweet.

_Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson):_

_@Harry_Styles And being here without you is like I'm waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kinda there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you... </3_

He send it without much thought and lays back in his bed. He locks his phone and prays for a vibration. He is subscribed to Harry so he will be told if he replies or something. It's five minutes later when his phone vibrates. He brings it up to his face.

_@Harry_Styles favorited your tweet_

__

_@Harry_Styles retweeted your tweet_

__

_@Harry_Styles replied to your tweet_

Louis clicks the notification and it takes him to Harry’s reply.

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):_

_@Louis_Tomlinson What song is that?_

_Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson):_

_@Harry_Styles I decided it was my turn to write a song, and that's what came to my head...dedicated to the boy who has my heart_

Louis favorites and retweets Harry’s tweet once he sends his reply and sighs.

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):_

_@Louis_Tomlinson It was beautiful prince xx_

__

_Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson):_

_@Harry_Styles please come home?? Xxx_

__

_Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)_   
_@Louis_Tomlinson I'm on the next flight out, see you soon :*_

Louis cries of joy and ends up pulling an all nighter. How could he sleep when Harry promised to come. He's on the couch at four in the morning and there is a knock on his door. Louis is fast to get up. He doesn't even worry about how he looks because he knows he looks like shit. He's been crying on and off all night. He throws the door open and looks at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. He starts crying again as he throws himself into Harry.   
  


“Harry, Haz, I am so sorry! I was so scared, I love you and I was scared and I let it get to me and I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. I love you, I'm in love with you and I'm sorry, please, I-I need you,” Louis cries. Harry slides his hands to the back of Louis’ thighs so he can pick him up. Louis clings to him as Harry holds him. He closes the front door and locks it before walking into Louis’ house. He find his room easily and shut that door as well. He lays Louis down on the bed and crawls up with him, laying between Louis’ legs. He pulls back to he can look at Louis. He smiles down at him softly and runs a hand through his hair.

“Jesus prince, you fucking broke my heart,” he sighs.

“I didn't mean to, I was drunk and you didn't answer me when I called. You said you always would and you didn't and I was sad and scared and fuck Harry, you left me.”  
  


“You kissed someone else Louis, I watched it and it broke my heart. Of course I left,” Harry points out.

  
“Can I fix it? I want to fix it because I'm so lost without you Harry, I'm a fuck up,” Louis explains.

“No you aren't, you just fucked up. Don't say things like that prince,” Harry shook his head and wiped Louis running tears.   
  


“I've missed you calling me that so much,” he whimpers.

“You’re always my prince, Lou,” Harry whispers and kisses Louis’ neck, “you knew I was coming back eventually.” Louis shakes his head,

“no I didn't. You had been everywhere but home and I thought you were just going to keep that up.”

  
  
“I already had a ticket to come home tonight. Whether you contacted me or not, I was coming back today.”

“Would you have come to see me either way?” Louis asked.

  
  
“Probably not, no, but only because I wasn't sure how mad you were at me. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry for it,” Harry apologized.

“You were mad and had every right to be. I deserved it and I don't care, I'm sorry about what I said. Especially about the songs because I love all of them,” Louis explains. Harry chuckles and kisses his cheek and then his nose. He pecks Louis’ lips multiple times before pulling away.

“We are both sorry, and I forgive you and you forgive me. Now, you look exhausted and I'm exhausted so lets go to bed okay? We can talk more in the morning if anything else is bothering you okay?” Louis agrees and they crawl up on the bed, getting under the covers. Harry spoons Louis and keeps him impossibly tight into him. They both closed their eyes as Louis held Harry’s hands close to him.

“Oh and prince?” Harry whispers.

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you too, always,” Harry says and kisses behind his ear. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Four songs I used:
> 
> Beside You -5sos  
> Close as Strangers -5sos (Harry's solo that Louis talks about starts around the 2 minute mark of the song in case you were wondering)  
> Strong -1D  
> Half a Heart -1D
> 
> You should check out Close as Strangers if you've never heard it because I LOVE it! Also I hope you guys enjoyed it. Quick self promo. I write Larry Stylinson chaptered fics over on wattpad. My username is stylinson_sluts of course and its also my insta if you want to come say hi! Other then that, until next time! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes for I self edit and don't catch a lot of the mistakes. Kudos and comments. Mwah xxx


End file.
